


Every Scene In Vibrant Green

by shipwrecks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm a weirdo, M/M, bangarang, i wish i knew how to quit you, i'm a creep, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't win. They really thought they maybe could have done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Scene In Vibrant Green

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2628.html?thread=2768452&) prompt on the kink meme. except that i, of course, cannot follow directions and wrote louis seeing sounds as colors, especially harold. have fun.

i.

He's walking around the X Factor set, minding his own business, when he sees it.

Green. The smallest hints of green in his peripheral vision, but Louis knows they're there. It's a shade he's never seen before; it's faint, but as he gets closer to its source, it deepens and consumes him.

And then there's its origin. Singing on the stage, green and aglow.

 

ii.

They're all put in a band together because the judges don't want to see them go just yet. Harry (his name's Harry) just grabs him and lifts him up and twirls him around without a second thought. He doesn't say anything really, but he's breathing heavy in Louis' ear.

Green explodes behind his eyelids.

 

iii.

They're singing 'Torn' this week and it's a hard one for all of them. They practice and practice, and they always feel like they fall short of what they want.

When they're performing, it's different and it's wonderful and the crowd is wild about them. Louis watches Harry sing the chorus, raggedy green all around him.

 

iv.

They don't win. They really thought they maybe could have done it.

Harry leans over and whispers something filthy in Matt's ear. Louis doesn't catch it exactly, but sees it instead.

Later though, he's wearing less of a cover and he's very drunk. Green is all over Louis' neck as Harry tries to tell him so many things. Louis wonders if he's ever going to see that green again.

His chest tightens a bit at the thought, Harry pulls away at the sudden change, but Louis draws him back in.

 

v.

Everyone in the band can channel all the colors when they want to. Liam, a rainbow but mostly blue. Zayn, predominantly red. Niall, yellow coating everything else.

Everyone except Harry.

He has no other colors. And Louis' never seen his green anywhere else.

 

vi.

It's so ridiculously prominent when they sleep together. The green.

Louis' down between Harry's legs; mouth full and red, and working on him, and he's coming undone. Louis can tell. His tiny gasps for air green, green, green. A strangled green as he runs his fingers through Louis' hair and pulls, the feeling low in his stomach uncoiling.

When he's spent and sunk into the couch, an almost mint surrounds him. Muted and eventually fading as he drifts off to sleep.

 

vii.

When Harry's off, Louis feels it more than anyone else. Dull green, meek, surrounds him and reminds him that this is not a good day. Harry tries to hide it, pretend like he's fine, but Louis can't ignore it.

He doesn't want to intrude, doesn't want to scare him off, but he smiles at him longer during interviews. Sneaks his arm around Harry's waist and squeezes tight. He laughs and it's not his everyday green, but it is brighter than before.

 

viii.

There are times when Louis doesn't even care about himself getting off. It's beyond the back burner when Harry's meeting his thrusts, so desperate and raw, and the noises he makes so honest and open turn the room nearly emerald (yet not, because Harry's green doesn't have a name).

Louis ends up coming anyway.

He whispers nonsense about colors into Harry's hair - he's sprawled out over Louis, arm wrapped around him and under his neck, haphazardly poking at his spine - and he's confused but just assumes Louis' incoherent because of the sex.

Which, he is. But also, he really isn't.

 

ix.

Harry's voice has been gradually getting deeper over time. They all knew it would happen, he's young, it was bound to.

But what seemed like a slow change hits Louis like a ton of bricks. One show, suddenly, the green is bold and dark. It bounds off the stage and reverberates through the whole arena then settles low in Louis' stomach like he's being ignited from within.

And he is, actually. Harry's green spurring him on. He looks at Louis as he sings, with this voice that Louis somehow didn't notice until he couldn't not notice, and when their eyes catch, the green changes. If it's possible to be green with lust, he thinks Harry might be. And at the end of the show, he's all but dragging him off the stage, because so's he.

 

x.

He mentions it every so often. Mentions green, or just colors in general. He knows Harry doesn't get it and he has no intention of explaining it, but it's nice to put it out there. So that he knows, at least on some level, what he does to Louis. Harry just cocks his head and laughs at everything he says. Louis doesn't bother trying to make him understand or to feel offended. Harry's laugh, even on its bad days, is a green that starts deep in his chest and bounces off the walls.

 

xi.

Sometimes he's so absurdly engrossed in Harry on stage that he almost misses his cue. He knows it's silly, knows that he needs to get a grip on this whole thing, but he really can't help it. He knows that Harry watches him on stage as well. He knows they're both frightfully obvious and they cling too hard to the 'hidden in plain sight' excuse and that by now, someone must think they're in a legally binding domestic partnership.

But he's green, so green, and. And it kind of hurts a bit, actually, the way it's Harry's green and it's so _there_.

He picks up his voice and yes, he misses a beat, but he's back on track soon enough, and Harry's watching him with a funny face. Comes over and hip checks him. Makes this vague noise outside where the mic can't pick it up so Louis gets it all for himself.

 

xii.

They live together, and that was probably stupid of Louis, to surround himself with so much overwhelming green. It is everywhere. Follows Harry around in wisps, trailing after him wherever he goes. Spare bars of songs when he doesn't even realize it. Loud laughs, all full of truth, not an ounce of sham. It's even in his eyes; the only thing in the real world Louis' ever found that comes close to the green he sees.

He's usually woken up by it. Harry takes morning showers before Louis even has plans to get out of bed. He sings in the shower, of course, and green fills Louis' dreams. His eyes wake up before his brain does, the sun leaking through his lids and the dream goes lime with light.

 

xiii.

Okay, maybe he's trying to tell him something. Playing any and all songs he knows (and even looking for some new ones) with 'green' somewhere in the lyrics. Singing them half under his breath even when they're not playing.

"Oh you, you're greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen" he belts, stretching out the last word as long as possible.

 

xiv.

"I'm green, yeah?"

It's a couple days later, and Louis' riding him, hands slipping along the wall because they couldn't make it off the couch again.

He's lost in Harry, doesn't really realize what he's asked him, and just answers, "Y-yeah" stumbling over the word as Harry grips his hips.

It makes Harry laugh, how ruined Louis gets, but the wreck is echoed on his face. Harry comes first and Louis immediately follows, green all around his edges.

 

xv.

They're drunk, not ridiculously so, but still enough. Harry's singing 'New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down' in the kitchen, words coated with that one last beer that makes them smash together. Louis was on piano until he fell off the bench.

The different hues of green crash as Harry changes keys, even when the song doesn't call for it. Louis kind of stares in awe and wonders just how he found Harry, anyway.

"New York, I love you but I'm seeing you green"

He changes lyrics, freestyles, he calls it, all the time. But this is deliberate. Louis looks at him intently trying to ask if he knows without asking if he knows. He walks over to the piano and leans across the bench so he's hanging over Louis.

"You have synesthesia?"

Louis nods.

"You see me sing green?"

Nods, but.

"Not just sing. When you laugh. Or talk. Or, make any noise really."

"Even when I like, make sex noises?"

"Especially when you make sex noises."

Harry laughs then covers up his mouth. Louis pulls his hands away.

"New York, you're perfect, oh please don't change a thing"

Louis tugs him off the bench and into his lap. Grabs his face and kisses him because he is green, the brightest green tonight, and Louis wants to make him burst with light.


End file.
